Froid brûlant
by Kulefu Chan
Summary: Le Docteur et Clara se retrouvent coincés bien malgré eux sur une planète de glace. le TARDIS leur ayant fait un sale tour et abandonnés. Il faut se réchauffer. Leur alchémie naturelle ne va pas tarder à les aider. Woufflé ,11ème docteur x Clara. Voilà mon premier essai classé M : Explicite pour descriptions matures
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Vici une fic inspirée par une autre fic anglaise : Freezer-Burn Je m'en suis inspirée mais j'ai voulu en faire ma propre version, alors à part l'idée de base qui est la même, le reste ne va pas se dérouler pareil.

Whoufflé ! Cette courte fic est un défit à moi-même, je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'écrire du M. A vous d'en juger.

rated: M, attention contenu explicite  
Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla.

Pairing: 11ème docteur x Clara Oswald

Il faut avoir vu toute la saison 7 et les épisodes spéciaux. Cette histoire sera en 2 ou trois chapitres.

je l'avais d'abord postée sous un psudonyme mais finalement je la reposte sous mon pseudo actuel. Après tout, il s'agit d'un essai voir si je suis capable d'écrire autre chose que du K+ :)

.

* * *

**chapitre 1: **

**.**

Le TARDIS s'était dématérialisé et franchement, pour Clara Oslwald c'était la fois de trop.

**- Pourquoi décide t'il donc de se dématérialiser à cet endroit précisément ?**

Le docteur regarda la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

**- Sexy nous mène là où elle doit nous mener... et je suppose que c'est ici , répondit-il en secouant frénétiquement les épaules.  
- Mais pourquoi repartir et nous laisser dans un tel endroit ? s'exclama la jolie brune furieuse.  
- Et bien , nous en saurons plus quand elle reviendra nous chercher, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a dix minutes Clara.**

Sur ces mots le Docteur frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains et piétina sur place.  
Ils devaient se rendre sur une planète nommée Galimendis. À peine débarqués, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds sur la planète en question. Celle-ci était réputée pour son climat chaud à tempéré. Hors, sous leurs yeux s'offrait une vaste étendue glaciale et des champs enneigés à perte de vue d'où dépassaient ça-et-là quelques herbes gelées. Et pour couronner le tout, Le TARDIS s'était aussitôt dématérialisé.

Les deux compagnons avaient crié et couru après le vaisseau, le Docteur avait sorti son tournevis sonique, gesticulé dans tous les sens, zappant et ordonnant à sa cabine téléphonique bleue de revenir, mais rien à faire, Sexy était partie. Et cela faisait déjà une heure.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux réfugiés dans une caverne voisine et attendaient depuis lors, que le vaisseau daigne refaire une apparition.

**- J'imagine que vous avez dû la vexer Clara, ! s'exclama le Docteur.  
- Pourquoi moi ? s'offusqua la jeune femme, je n'ai rien fait.  
- Vous étiez en retard !  
- Vous êtes toujours en retard !  
- C'est vrai ça, ou parfois très en avance ! fit le Docteur en se pinçant les lèvres et en souriant bêtement.**

Il entreprit de parcourir de long en large la caverne en gesticulant des bras.

**- Soit ! Mais, c'est une fois que vous êtes parvenue à l'intérieur que le TARDIS a décidé de changer d'itinéraire.  
- Et c'est donc ma faute ?**

La jeune femme se campa les poings sur les hanches.

**- Sexy ne vous aimait pas trop au début, j'ai souvenir, fit le Docteur en haussant les épaules.**

Clara ouvrit grand la bouche. Il dépassait les bornes. Elle saisit une congère et la balança de toutes ses forces sur l'alien qui esquiva en riant.

**- Et ça vous fait rire !  
- Tout me fait rire ! Ou presque ! Parfois !**

Clara se laissa glisser contre l'une des parois de la caverne. La pierre était gelée et à travers sa petite robe d'été et son fin gilet, elle frissonna. Elle était glacée. De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle tentait désespérément de souffler sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Elle remarqua que le Docteur en faisait de même. Ainsi donc il avait froid lui aussi. Clara sourit d'un air victorieux. L'alien remarqua son expression et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**- Bien ! J'ai froid moi aussi !  
- Et vous n'en menez pas large, affirma Clara.  
- Et je n'en mène pas... hein ? mais je contrôle totalement la situation Clara ! fit-il en secouant la tête comme un possédé.  
- Vous ne pouvez même pas faire un feu !  
- Je peux faire fondre la glace !  
- Et à quoi ça nous servira ?  
- Heu... à boire ?... Clara, mon sonique ne marche pas sur le bois, je ne peux pas faire de feu.**  
**- De toute manière il n'y a même pas de bois ici, fit la jeune femme en rejetant la tête en arrière.**

Elle soupira.

**- Désolé, reprit le Docteur avec un sourire timide, je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi le TARDIS nous à déposé ici ni quand il reviendra... s'il revient.**

La jolie brune releva la tête, inquiète.

**-Il reviendra, il reviendra ! reprit le Docteur ! Je plaisantais ! Enfin j'espère !**

Clara claquait à présent des dents et tout son corps tremblait. Il en était de même pour le Docteur. L'alien jeta à la dérobée, un coup œil à sa compagne. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et se tourna soudainement vers elle. Si soudainement qu'il la fit sursauter.

**- Il y a des techniques pour se tenir chaud le temps qu'on vienne à notre rescousse suggéra-t-il: faire du feu, mais ça ce n'est pas possible... sinon, danser et sauter pendant des heures !  
- Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir la deuxième solution plus de dix minutes, avoua la jeune femme, désemparée.**

Elle tremblait tant que le Docteur prit peur pour elle.

**- Il y a bien une autre technique, proposa-t-il.  
- Qui est ?  
- Vous promettez de ne pas me frapper , Clara , ma fille impossible ?  
- C'est promis, répondit la jeune femme en tremblotant.**

Elle avait si froid qu'elle était prête à tout entendre pour regagner un peu de chaleur. Le Docteur se rapprocha alors d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs vêtements se touchent. Il leva un doigt.

**- Technique de la chaleur corporelle !**

Clara le regarda stupéfaite.

**- Pas de claque hein? s'assura l'alien au nœud papillon et à la chemise tirée aux quatre épingles.**

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement et se mit à sourire.

**- Ça n'est pas bête du tout Docteur, je n'y avais pas pensé!  
- Bien entendu que ça n'est pas bête Clara ! Je suis le Docteur !**

Il attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et entreprit de souffler dessus, tandis qu'il se rapprochait plus près d'elle. Leur corps se touchèrent au travers de leurs vêtements.

**- Il faut qu'on se serre l'un contre l'autre pour préserver la chaleur, ajouta l'alien dégingandé. **

Il ouvrit les bras et les jambes et invita Clara à venir s'asseoir en son sein. La jeune femme se déplaça, toujours transie de froid et s'installa en biais entre les bras du docteur.

**- Bien ! fit celui-ci en entreprenant de lui frotter vigoureusement le dos.**

La jeune femme se blottit plus profondément entre les bras du jeune homme plusieurs fois centenaire et remarqua que celui-ci avait les lèvres tremblotantes: ses oreilles et son nez étaient rouges comme des tomates.

**- Docteur, mes oreilles et mon nez sont gelés j'ai l'impression que celui-ci va tomber ! laissa-t-elle échapper en une petite plainte.  
- Ho non ! S'offusqua l'homme aux deux cœurs, il serait dommage de perdre un si joli petit nez !**

Sur ces mots, il donna une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez de Clara. Celle-ci cligna des yeux et grimaça.

**- Aie ! s'exclama-telle, ça fait encore plus mal quand c'est froid !  
- Ho pardon ! J'ai peut-être une idée, pour me faire pardonner !**

Le Docteur pencha la tête et tout en continuant à masser le dos et les bras de Clara, il souffla délicatement sur le nez de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mit à rire, cela chatouillait.

**- Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais, reprit le docteur confus.  
- Ah ? interrogea Clara.  
- J'ai dû mal m'y prendre ! Recommençons !**

Plus délicatement le docteur approcha ses lèvres du petit nez de la jeune femme et les entrouvrit, il laissa lentement échapper un filet d'air sans souffler. Un filet d'air chaud qui procura un bien être instantané à la jeune femme. Une douce couverture de soie avait recouvert son appendice nasale glacé. Le Docteur reprit son manège plusieurs fois. Clara avait fermé les yeux. Soudain, celui-ci s'interrompit.

**- Alors ? s'enquit-il.  
- Ça marche vraiment !**

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire de satisfaction.

**- J'avais perdu la main ! Mais me voilà professionnel en réchauffement de nez de Clara Oswald !**

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

**- Et vous Docteur, vous avez l'air frigorifié aussi, vos oreilles sont toutes rouges !  
- Ah oui ?**

L'extraterrestre retira une main du dos de Clara et palpa son oreille gauche.

**- Effectivement, je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas à tomber !  
- Ho non ! paniqua Clara avec de grands yeux effarouchés. Il serait dommage de perdre ces deux grandes oreilles qui vont si bien avec ce grand menton !  
- Quel grand menton ? Je ne vois pas de grand menton ! s'offusqua le Docteur.**

Clara eut un sourire fripon.

**- Peut-être devrais-je employer la même technique que vous Docteur !  
- Il est évident que je ne voudrais pas perdre mes oreilles, elles peuvent s'avérer utiles, mais, ne vous en faites pas Clara, ça ira, répondit celui-ci en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
- Laissez-moi en juger, rétorqua la jeune femme malicieusement.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Clara se redressait entre ses bras et l'attirait à elle de ses petites main. Elle approcha ensuite doucement son visage de l'oreille gauche de l'homme aux deux cœurs et expira lentement un filet d'air chaud . Elle sentit le corps du Docteur frissonner contre elle.

**- Zut ! Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, remarqua-t-elle, je vous donne encore plus froid.  
- Ho non ! c'est très bien, ça marche très bien, répondît-il légèrement gêné.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Oui, oui, vous pouvez continuer .**

Clara approcha de nouveau ses lèvres du lobe du Docteur et expira une nouvelle fois, plus lentement, plus près.

**- Vraiment très efficace, balbutia l'extraterrestre comme s'il avait du mal à articuler.**

La jolie brune, continua tandis que l'oreille du docteur reprenait des couleurs. Elle s'éloigna alors.

**- Mais ? pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? fit-il sur un ton proche de la supplication.  
- Mais parce que vous avez deux oreilles Docteur !  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé ! **

Il tourna légèrement le visage de manière à offrir son oreille droite à la jeune femme. Celle-ci souffla sur la mèche de cheveux qui retombait toujours sur l'œil de son Docteur et de sa petite main empêcha ceux-ci de venir lui chatouiller le visage. Elle souffla de nouveau dans le creux de l'oreille de son compagnon. Celui-ci eut une nouvelle fois une série de tremblements et laissa échapper un souffle étrange. La respiration de l'extraterrestre s'était emballée, chose qui encouragea la jeune femme.

**- Très, très efficace, ajouta-t-il.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Clara avec un soupçon de malice.  
- Ho oui ! À mon tour lança jovialement celui-ci.**

C'est alors qu'il expira un souffle chaud dans le cou de la jeune femme, ses lèvres frôlant le lobe d'oreille de sa compagne de voyage. Clara sentit une sensation différente du froid l'envahir. Des frissons parcoururent son corps entier et au deuxième souffle, une chaleur naquit au bas de son ventre ainsi que sur ses pommettes.

**- Très efficace, murmura-t-elle.  
- Ne l'avais-je pas dit ? sourit l'alien.  
- Je ne sens plus mon postérieur Docteur, lâcha soudainement Clara, interrompant le abruptement l'étrange manège auquel ils avaient commencé à se livrer.  
- Moi non plus à vrai dire, avoua l'homme aux deux cœurs qui était assis depuis bientôt vingt minutes, la jeune femme entre ses bras.  
- Il faudrait que l'on se relève, chuchota-t-elle  
- Je suis d'accord, chuchota le Docteur en retour, mais il faut rester serrés l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas perdre la chaleur.**

Les deux compagnons se redressèrent d'un commun accord sans se lâcher, cependant, une fois debout, Clara se massa douloureusement l'arrière train.

**- Froid ! interjeta le Docteur.  
- Hoo pardon ! répondit la jolie brune en se serrant contre lui.**

Elle plaqua ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme mais celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête.

**- Dans le dos, ordonna-t-il sans sommation. C'est froid au début, mais ça se réchauffe ensuite !**

Clara s'exécuta en retenant un rire, tandis que le Docteur passait ses propres mains sous la fine veste de la jeune femme. Celle ci frictionna un instant les omoplates de son compagnon et glissa ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme. Quand les doigts de celle-ci entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, celui-ci réprima un énorme frisson de froid, et de quelque chose de plus saisissant encore.. Après quelques instants et tandis que Clara commençait à masser la peau du Docteur, celui-ci sentit la chaleur revenir dans son dos. Il massa sa partenaire en retour.

**- Toujours froid aux oreilles ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.  
- Les oreilles vont mieux, merci.  
- Qu'en est-il de ce long menton ?  
- Encore ce menton ! grommela le Docteur.**

Puis il baissa les yeux sur le sourire mutin de la jeune femme et sourit à son tour.

**- J'admets que ce menton a un peu froid, il a tendance à prendre le vent.  
- C'est ce que je me disais aussi ! S'exclama la jeune femme en approchant ses lèvres .**

Elle expira lentement sur les contours du menton de l'extraterrestre, à la naissance de son cou. Le filet d'air chaud déclencha instantanément une réaction de chair de poule sur la peau à peine effleurée. Clara vint plus près du menton du Docteur et poursuivit lentement, se rapprochant des lèvres de celui-ci. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme millénaire pétrir son dos plus fortement. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper un soupir rauque. La jeune femme caressa le dos du Docteur et ses mains se déplacèrent progressivement vers ses flancs. Celui-ci sentit ses deux cœurs s'emballer. Cette technique était de loin la meilleure pour se réchauffer ! Mécaniquement, sans qu'il eut conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ses doigts jouèrent avec la fermeture éclair dissimulée sous le gilet de la jeune femme et en firent descendre la glissière. Il passa ses longs doigts sur la peau de sa compagne, qui, surprise, arrêta un instant d'expirer sensuellement sur les contours du visage qui lui faisait face.

**- Froid ! lâcha le Docteur.**

L'ordre la fit sourire d'un air polisson. Soudain, ce fut elle qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement incontrôlé. Les mains de son compagnon qui se promenaient sous sa robe avaient atteint ses reins et semblaient vouloir descendre plus bas encore. En réponse, elle déplaça les siennes sur le torse du Docteur, remontant la chemise de l'alien malgré le froid. Le plus légèrement possible elle se mit à décrire de ses paumes, des cercles sur le poitrail de celui-ci, effleurant à peine la peau et les auréoles qui l'ornaient.

.

Le Docteur sentit comme une décharge dans le bas de son ventre. Son pouls cognait à ses tempes, ses joues brûlaient, ses deux cœurs battaient à plein régime. Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il donc pas ? Il avait toujours su esquiver ce genre de situation. Enfin la plupart du temps, une pirouette et hop ! Seulement, cette fois il était comme magnétisé, son esprit lui ordonnait de s'en sortir comme à l'accoutumé: une embrassade, quelques câlins, des pirouettes sur lui-même et il se retrouvait de nouveau aux commandes du TARDIS. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose plus fort que son esprit l'en empêchait, quelque chose de primitif qu'il essayait d'enterrer le plus possible : son désir.  
Il laissa échapper un gémissement et se baissant, il fourra son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. La fille impossible, son Oswin, sa Clara Oswald, la fille sexy en rouge, sa gouvernante, celle qui avait été dans tout son être et dans toutes ses lignes temporelles, celle qui était morte à chaque fois pour lui, celle qui était aujourd'hui sa compagne de route et son plus grand mystère résolu. Elle avait été sous sa peau , dans son corps, et il désirait à présent être dans le sien. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle massait plus énergiquement son poitrail.

.

Clara Oswald ne réalisait pas la situation. Son Docteur, cet alien excentrique qu'elle aurait suivit n'importe où et qui était toujours en retard, avait son corps pressé contre le sien. Il n'essayait pas de se dégager comme elle l'avait toujours vu faire. Avec elle, il était toujours très tactile mais cette fois, c'était différent. Après toutes leurs mésaventures, jamais elle n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle avait maudit le TARDIS, et maintenant elle se demandait si le vaisseau n'avait justement pas décidé de les laisser sur cette planète dans un but spécifique. Elle avait toujours froid, mais la chaleur qui irradiait son bassin et ses joues lui faisait oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit gelé. Le jeune homme aux deux cœurs glissait à présent ses lèvres dans son cou et ses mains étaient descendues le long de ses fesses, il la maintint plus fortement plaqué contre lui. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit, appuyé contre son ventre : le désir de son Docteur.

Il releva le visage et plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux n'était plus loufoquerie ni excentricité, ils étaient de feu, et ceux de Clara aussi.  
Soudain,la jeune femme se sentit faiblir. le Docteur la retint par la taille.

**- Ho non non non ! Mon impossible, le mystère de ma vie. Que se passe-t-il ?**

Il remarqua alors que les lèvres de la jeune femme et son menton étaient bleuis par le froid. Bien entendu, lui qui était doté de deux cœurs avait la chance de pouvoir se réchauffer plus facilement, l'excitation, la dopamine l'adrénaline, tout cela courait le long de ses veines plus rapidement, plus fortement. Mais son Oswin ,elle, n'était qu'humaine, et il savait combien la mort lui était familière. Il sentit les jambes de la jeune femme fléchir tandis qu'il la soutenait plus fort.

**- Non Non, reste avec moi, fille impossible.**  
**- Tiens ? il me tutoie ? pensa furtivement Clara dont l'énergie semblait la quitter au fur et à mesure**

Le Docteur plaqua alors ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser sensuel ni fait de désir. Non, il tentait de réchauffer cette partie de son corps qui avait pris la couleur de la mort. Plusieurs fois il expira en pressant ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Il soutenait maintenant le corps inerte de toutes ses forces.

**- Reste avec moi Clara !**  
**- Docteur... murmura la jeune femme.**

Elle entendit alors le vrombissement habituel et réconfortant du TARDIS qui se re matérialisait derrière eux. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

**à suivre...**

**petite review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

.

.

Clara Oswald papillonna rapidement des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un lit. Plus précisément dans son lit, chez la Famille Maitland. Elle se frotta les paupières et tourna la tête vers son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait neuf heures du matin. Angie et Artie devaient probablement être partis à l'école et Mr. Maitland au travail. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que son lit était recouvert de plaids en tout genre. Elle s'étira longuement quand soudain des images embarrassantes traversèrent son esprit : Galimendis ! Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

**- Hooo, pensa la jeune fille en souriant d'un air coquin, je ne me voyais pas attirée à ce point par ce si grand menton !**

Elle repoussa les couettes et découvrit qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe et de son gilet: l'ensemble qu'elle avait porté pour partir sur Galimendis. Était-elle en retard ou bien... ? Elle se redressa sur son séant.

**- Docteur ? appela-t-elle timidement.**

Silence. La jeune femme s'extirpa de son lit et en marcha lentement vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte. Un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée la fit sursauter.

**- Docteur ? réitéra-t-elle moins rassurée.  
- Clara Oswald ! Ma fille impossible ! lui répondit une voix enjouée et familière.**

Le Docteur escalada les marches par grandes enjambées pour la rejoindre, il se frottait les mains et arborait un grand sourire. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur le front comme à son habitude.

**- Vous vous êtes bien réchauffée ? Je vous ai recouverte de tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans cette maison. Désolé pour la couverture avec les Tortues Ninjas ! Bien que je n'aie rien contre les Tortues Ninjas, mais est-ce-que vous vous aimez les Tortues Ninjas ?  
- Vous connaissez les Tortues Ninjas ? s'entendit questionner Clara.  
- Bien entendu que je connais les Tortues Ninjas, J'ai vu tous les épisodes !**

Se rendant compte que la discussion n'avait aucun sens, Clara secoua la tête et recadra l'extraterrestre.

**- Que s'est-il passé ? Ne devions-nous pas nous rendre sur Galimendis ?**

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche, fit pianoter ses doigts et roula des yeux.

**- Et bien nous devions oui ! Mais le TARDIS nous a changé d'itinéraire !  
- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ! s'écria la jeune femme.**

Le Docteur lui renvoya un sourire gêné et frotta de nouveau ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour trouver à répondre.

**- Vous m'avez fait peur vous savez, finit-il par avouer, vous étiez devenue toute bleue. Heureusement que Sexy est revenue au bon moment.  
- Au bon moment oui... reprit Clara, mais, Docteur est-ce que nous avons ... ?  
- Est-ce que nous avons quoi ? fit celui-ci innocemment en se retournant pour dévaler les escaliers jusque au rez-de-chaussée  
- Rien, fit Clara d'un air boudeur.**

Elle se frotta les bras et descendit à la suite de l'alien. Celui-ci avait posé sa veste sur le canapé et s'amusait sur la Wii du salon. Un hyperactif fini.

**- Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus à neuf heures du matin alors ? l'interrompit Clara en posant ses avant-bras sur le canapé derrière le docteur, dévoilant son décolleté.**

Le jeune homme millénaire se tourna et continua de jouer comme s'il possédait une paire d'yeux dans le dos.

**- Pour me faire pardonner de ce qui est arrivé au dernier voyage ! Clara Oswald, ceci est votre journée ! Nous irons où vous voulez , nous ferons ce que vous voudrez. À une seule condition : pas de voyage dans le temps ni entre les dimensions ! **

Ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur l'échancrure de la jeune femme et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Clara se mit à rire en retroussant son petit nez.

**- Vous savez Docteur, vous avez deux cœurs, mais vous n'avez pas deux paires d'yeux, vous êtes nul en jouant de dos, vous êtes en train de perdre !  
- HoooOOO, s'exclama celui-ci en pivotant face à la TV ou était indiqué en gros : GAME OVER.**

Il posa la manette sur la table de salon et en une pirouette se dirigea de nouveau vers Clara qui s'était éloignée vers la cuisine.

**- Alors ? demanda à nouveau l'extraterrestre, que faisons-nous, je suis à vos ordres !  
- Pas de voyage dans le temps ni dans les dimensions, c'est tout ? insista Clara en plissant les yeux malicieusement  
- C'est cela.  
- Alors Docteur, étant donné que nous sommes en début de matinée, je souhaiterais un brunch !  
- Un brunch ? Parfait ! il claqua dans ses mains, où allons-nous ?  
- Un brunch fait par vous Docteur ! fit Clara avec un grand sourire.  
- Par... moi...? reprit l'alien.  
- Par vous !  
- MMmmm.. Il va falloir que je regarde dans mes guides de recettes intergalactiques ! Je suis un peu rouillé !  
- Je vous fais confiance Docteur, le titilla la jolie brune, vous pouvez utiliser le TARDIS pour aller chercher les ingrédients, la cuisine est à votre disposition mais interdiction d'aller chercher un brunch tout fait ! Nous sommes d'accord ?**

Le docteur déglutit.

**- C'est ma journée Docteur, c'est vous qui l'avez dit !  
- Ma jolie fille impossible, vous avez raison ! Ce qui est dit, est dit !**

Il tournoya sur lui même et revêtit sa veste dans le même mouvement.

**- Bien, fit Clara, pendant ce temps, je vais me doucher.**

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter les escaliers quand elle se retourna vivement vers le Docteur.

**- Mais, attendez un instant, reprit-elle.**

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Embarrassé, le Docteur recula la tête. La jeune femme renifla près de son cou par petites respirations, son petit nez presque contre sa peau.

**- C'est le gel douche de monsieur Maitland que je sens là !**

le Docteur passa la main derrière la tête et se frotta les cheveux.

**- Ah effectivement, j'ai eu envie de tester la salle de bain !  
- Pourquoi pas dans le TARDIS.  
- Pourquoi pas ici ?**

Clara haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas effectivement. Elle pivota et remonta les marches, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. le Docteur la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparu et se mit à paniquer. Il fit les cent pas en travers de la maison en répétant inlassablement :

**- Un brunch, un brunch, un brunch !**

Il éplucha à la vitesse de l'éclair tous les livres de recettes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine quand ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il leva les bras victorieux.

**- En avant pour le brunch, clama-t-il en sortant de l'appartement. **

.

.

Quand Clara Oswald eut fini sa douche , elle revêtit un nouvel ensemble : une petite robe à fleur moulante comme elle en portait souvent ainsi qu'une paire de collants couleur chair satinés, et se sécha les cheveux. Après s'être refait une beauté, elle se sourit dans le miroir et se trouva fort séduisante.

Elle détecta soudain à travers la porte de sa chambre, les effluves d'un délicieux repas. Le Docteur avait fait la cuisine ! Elle ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse et faillit s'étrangler de surprise. L'alien se tenait devant la porte, fier comme un paon avec un plat chaud et délicieux entre ses mains emmitouflées dans des gants de cuisine.

**- C'est prêt ! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire qui lui dévorait le visage.**

**.**

**.**

Le Docteur avait installé le brunch sur la table du salon : des œufs brouillés, des crumpets, des muffins, des pancakes, de la confiture, des croquettes de pomme de terre, du bacon et des baked beans, sans oublier les fameux fish and custard que seul un extraterretre répondant au nom de Docteur aurait pu apprécier. Clara ouvrit grands les yeux sans oublier d'ajouter une légère moue de dégoût en passant le regard sur le dernier plat en question

**- Vous avez fait tout ça en si peu de temps ?**

Le Docteur hocha fièrement la tête.

- **À part la confiture et les baked bean que je suis allé chercher au mall center du coin.  
- Vous êtes pardonné ! fit joyeusement la petite brune en s'asseyant devant la table basse.**

Alors qu'elle piochait déjà dans les différents mets, l'extraterrestre lui apporta la boisson.

**- Un peu de thé pour Mademoiselle impossible, proposa-t-il avec un accent de serveur français.**

Clara rit de nouveau et accepta la tasse.

**- N'oubliez pas un peu de jus de fruit aussi, à droite dans le frigidaire, lui indiqua-t-elle.**

Les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte et entamèrent le repas. Clara avait allumé la TV.

**- Bien ! Que faisons nous après ça? s'enquit le Docteur la bouche pleine.**

Clara fronça les sourcils et son petit nez se retroussa.

**- Docteur ! Nous entamons à peine le repas!  
- Mais, j'ai déjà fini moi !**

Clara baissa la tête et vit avec surprise que les trois quart de la tablée avait disparu. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda le Docteur bouche bée.

**- Organisme rapide ! précisa l'extraterrestre.  
- Je vois ça, fit Clara en louchant sur le contenu monstrueux que venait d'engloutir l'alien. Et pourtant, vous êtes mince comme un piquet !**

Le Docteur haussa les épaules et sourit. Deux minutes plus tard, alors que Clara continuait son repas, elle sentit que son compagnon remuait nerveusement les jambes. Soudain celui-ci se releva d'un bond.

**- Je ne tiens plus ! il faut que je fasse quelque chose !**

Clara soupira.

**- Faites donc... Si vous voulez, il ya l'électricité du sous sol et la machine à laver à réparer...  
- Je m'en occupe ! fit le docteur à la limite de l'hystérie.**

Il parti comme une fusée et elle l'entendit farfouiller et parler à haute voix depuis la cave. La jeune femme soupira et se renfrogna. Elle termina toute seule son brunch devant la TV. Le Docteur était le Docteur.

.

.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son repas, elle finissait de tout déposer dans le lave vaisselle quand le Docteur remonta du sous sol, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

**- Mr Maitland sera content, j'ai procédé à quelques améliorations !  
- Pourvu que la machine à laver n'aille pas dans l'espace, railla Clara.  
- Dans l'espace ? En voilà une idée!**

La jolie brune releva les sourcils en le dévisageant.

**- Il ne va pas dans l'espace, c'est promis, reprit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.  
- Je sais où nous allons ! lâcha subitement Clara.  
- C'est vrai ?**

Les yeux du Docteur s'étaient agrandis et brillaient d'excitation.

**- À paris ! À la foire du Trône ! C'est en ce moment même. Pas de voyage dans le temps ni dans les dimensions !  
- Paris ! s'écria le Docteur en passant son bras par dessus les épaules de la petite brune, comme c'est romantique ! Et cette fête foraine ! Une éternité que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds ! Excellente idée Clara !**

Il lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue et attrapa la main de la jeune femme.

**- Attendez Docteur, je n'ai pas fini de tout ranger !**

L'extraterrestre se fondit en excuse.s Il avait fait la cuisine mais n'avait pas débarrassé la table. Avec sa rapidité habituelle, la chose fut emballée en moins de cinq minutes.

**- Allons-y ! s'écria-t-il en embarquant sa compagne.  
- J'espère que le TARDIS ne va pas se tromper cette fois, souffla la jeune femme qui courait derrière lui  
- Geronimo ! cria le docteur en sautant dans le vaisseau alors que la porte se refermait derrière Clara.**

**.**

**.**

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

_FIn de cette courte histoire. __**Big spoilers si**__ vous n'avez pas vu" the time of the doctor" de noël 2013. préparez vos mouchoirs...TT  
Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute...c'est la série qui le veut...sniff_

_Pairing 11eme docteur X Clara_

_Contenu et scènes explicites: M_

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

**.**

**.**

La porte d'entrée de la maison des Maitland s'ouvrit avec fracas et le couple excentrique fit son entrée. Le Docteur riait aux éclats, un chapeau pointu sur la tête tandis que Clara souriait, exaltée, une énorme peluche en forme de lapin entre les bras.

**- C'était fantastique Docteur ! clama-t-elle.  
- Ho ! Et cette attraction avec ces bras mécaniques tournants sur eux-mêmes comme des bras défectueux de Dalek !**

Sur ces mots il grimaça en mimant la démarche des Daleks, les bras tendus.

-**"Exterminate!", "Exterminate!" joua t-il d'une voix enraillée pour appuyer son enthousiasme. C'était génial, j'en suis encore tout décoiffé!**

Le Docteur s'ébroua comme un chien et passa ses mains sur son cuir chevelu en le frottant énergiquement. Il ôta sa veste et la jeta négligemment sur le canapé. Clara courut jusqu'au bar de la cuisine ou elle déposa le lapin géant que le Docteur avait gagné pour elle, avec un petit coup de pouce du tournevis sonique. Même le TARDIS ne leur avait pas fait de mauvaise surprise, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés sur une autre planète ni à une autre époque mais bien à Paris, en plein mois d'Avril, pour la plus grande fête foraine de la capitale. Ils s'étaient amusés comme des enfants pendant quelques heures avant de rentrer en nage chez les Maitland. Il avait fait beau soleil dans la cité française ce jour là. Clara passa la main le long de son front dégoulinant de sueur puis regarda l'horloge au-dessus du placard et nota l'heure : Seulement seize heures .

**- Oui, nous avons respecté la ligne temporelle aujourd'hui, répondit le Docteur comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, moins la durée du voyage en TARDIS évidemment !**

La jolie brunette lui répondit par un grand sourire qui donna envie à l'extraterrestre de la serrer dans ses bras. Il se lança littéralement une gifle devant sa compagne éberluée pour se remettre les esprits à la place.

**- Les enfants vont rentrer d'ici une heure et demie Docteur, le renseigna-t-elle, je vais retourner prendre une douche, il a fait une chaleur d'enfer à Paris.  
- Bien ! Très bien !... D'accord ! répondit le Docteur sans bouger**

Il balança les bras un instant puis les jambes.

**- Je suppose que je vais retourner au TARDIS alors ! Le dois-je ?  
- J'imagine que vous n'allez pas tenir en place plus longtemps Docteur, répondit Clara, légèrement déstabilisée par le comportement étrange de son ami, bien que celui-ci ait toujours eu un comportement étrange.  
- Vous avez raison ! Je dois retourner au TARDIS, Sexy va se demander où je suis: des voyages à faire, des enfants à sauver, des fils à réparer, tout ça... je repasserais vous prendre la semaine prochaine ?**

Il avait pointé le doigt vers l'extérieur de la maison, les sourcils relevés en points d'interrogation. La jeune femme le regarda d'une manière singulière. Il n'avait pas l'air pressé de s'en aller et Clara partageait évidemment ce sentiment. Le Docteur la fit sursauter en claquant dans ses mains.

**- Bien ! Au revoir, fille impossible de ma vie !**

Il saisit sa veste et courut comme un dératé hors de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui. Clara ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Elle haussa finalement les épaules et s'élança vers la douche fraîche qui l'attendait, il lui fallait faire vite, avant que les enfants ne rentrent.

.

.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle ressortait de la salle de bain fraîche comme un gardon, elle avait encore dû changer de vêtements et avait enfilé une petite jupe écossaise et un chemisier. Elle descendit à la cuisine et déposa le lapin sur le canapé. Cela ferait une jolie surprise pour Angie et Artie. Elle mit le lave-vaisselle en marche et se servit un thé. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'accouda à la fenêtre.  
Elle absorbait sa première gorgée quand elle aperçut la cabine bleue si familière parquée à l'angle de la rue qui faisait face. Sidérée, elle déposa sa tasse sur la table de chevet, enfila ses bottines et se précipita dans la rue en courant, sans oublier de refermer la maison derrière elle. Elle accourut vers le TARDIS et gratta à la porte. Le vaisseau lui délivra le passage comme il le lui avait accordé dernièrement sans même qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de clé. Elle poussa la porte et déboula dans la cabine de pilotage. Personne.

**- Docteur ?**

N'était-il donc pas reparti ? Où était-il revenu plus tôt ? Et pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas aux commande de son vaisseau préféré ? La jeune femme traversa la cabine et emprunta le couloir, elle pivota à droite. Elle savait combien le vaisseau était grand, elle s'y était déjà perdu maintes fois. Il n'allait pas être tâche aisée de retrouver le Docteur dans les dédales de ce labyrinthe alien. Elle passa devant la piscine et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle ignora la pièce qui contenait l'immense bibliothèque où elle avait appris le véritable nom du Docteur mais, l'avait oublié depuis. Elle parcourut plusieurs couloirs et sentit la lassitude la gagner.

**- Docteur ? Où êtes-vous ? Ça n'est pas drôle ! **

À moins que le TARDIS ne lui jouât encore un mauvais tour, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle se mit à frissonner. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte que la température interne du vaisseau avait baissé. Elle avança à nouveau et entendit une mélodie jouée au violon provenir d'une pièce sur la gauche, à la fin du couloir. Une main contre la paroi, Clara avança précautionneusement.

**- Docteur ?**

Mais seule la mélodie lui répondit. Elle parvint devant la porte et en passa lentement le chambranle. Il s'agissait d'une chambre spacieuse, chaudement décorée, mêlant des objets du passé et du futur, une chambre anachronique et surréaliste comme pouvait l'etre le Docteur et la musique semblait provenir des murs eux-mêmes.

La jeune femme pénétra entièrement dans la pièce et referma discrètement la porte dans son dos. Il faisait encore plus frais dans cette chambre, elle se frictionna les bras pour relancer la circulation dans ses veines tout en commençant l'exploration de la pièce. Elle était dans la chambre du Docteur, elle en était sûr. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune photo ou hologramme qui puisse la renseigner sur le propriétaire des lieux. c'est alors que sur l'une des commodes, elle aperçut le tournevis sonique de l'extraterrestre. Bingo ! Il était là, il n'aurait jamais laissé son tournevis comme cela.

**- Clara , ma jolie et mystérieuse fille impossible reconvertie en espionne ! résonna une voix derrière son dos.**

La brunette se retourna le cœur battant, prise la main dans le sac.

**- Docteur ! Je...**

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle les bras ouverts et qui semblait sortir de la pièce se trouvant derrière lui, avait les cheveux trempés . Seule une simple serviette blanche nouée à la taille l'habillait. Elle n'en fut pas étonnée pour autant. Elle connaissait les excentricités du Docteur. Elle se mit à rire.

**- Allons nous encore à l'église Docteur ? demanda-t-elle.  
- À l'église ? répondit l'extraterrestre étonné, bien sûr que non !**

Clara ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

**- Vous n'aimez pas ? s'enquit le docteur en regardant sa tenue.**

Puis il lui envoya un regard de cocker battu.

**- Je... Allons nous quelque part ou nous devons porter une serviette ? ajouta la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé la parole.  
- Non ! le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche.  
- Alors habillez-vous ! reprit Clara les bras croisés sur la poitrine  
- Pourquoi ? Cela vous gêne ?**

La jolie brunette en resta les bras pantelants.

**- Vous n'êtes pas parti ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.**

Le docteur sembla réfléchir à la question.

**- Il me semble que non, pas encore.  
- Vous êtes ici depuis trente minutes au moins ?  
- Je prenais une douche !**

Dans la logique du Docteur, il n'y avait aucune logique, à part la sienne.

**- Pourquoi fait-il si froid dans ce vaisseau, la ventilation est-elle en panne ? reprit Clara en frissonnant.**

Le docteur sembla chercher une réponse appropriée en roulant des yeux et en produisant de petits "poc" "poc" avec sa bouche.

**- Il me semble que non, elle fonctionne.**

Il continua ses "poc"

**- Arrêtez donc avec vos "poc" ! s'énerva Clara, et pourquoi les murs jouent-ils du violon ?  
- Ah ! vous le remarquez enfin ! "Chacone de Vitali." ajouta-t-il pour son information en levant les mains vers le plafond.  
- N'est-ce pas un peu triste comme mélodie ? remarqua la jolie petite brune.**

Le docteur abaissa la tête.

**- C'est vrai, admit-il, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ça. Mais peut-être que je le sais après tout ?**

Il claqua dans ses mains et une autre mélodie s'éleva. Plus légère et dynamique. Le jeune homme sourit à pleines dents, repoussant la mèche de cheveux mouillés qui lui barrait l'œil droit.

**- "Mozart, 5eme concerto, 1er mouvement " !**

Et il entreprit de mimer un violoniste tout en tournoyant sur lui même. Clara ne résista pas à la tentation d'assister au show que lui offrait son ami excentrique. Celui-ci semblait danser avec une partenaire invisible. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit qui rebondit lorsqu'elle le toucha .

**- Ce lit est un vrai trampoline ! s'écria-t-elle  
- Ou peut-être est-ce un trampoline qui se fait passer pour un lit ? lui répondit le Docteur avec un clin d'œil.**

Clara sourit. Il aimait la voir sourire alors il continua sa danse improvisée. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme resta tranquillement sur le lit, balançant les jambes au son de la mélodie tandis que son ami uniquement vêtu de sa serviette continuait à tournoyer avec son violon invisible. Soudain la jeune femme regarda sa montre. Il était l'heure, les enfant étaient peut-être déjà rentrés.

Elle se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit stopper le docteur.

**- Je dois y aller ! Angie ! Artie !  
- Non, attendez Clara !**

Le Docteur l'avait retenue par le poignet alors que la mélodie changeait à nouveau.

**- Vous oubliez ma chère Clara qu'il peut être encore neuf heures du matin ici même.**

Il sourit.

**- À quoi jouez vous Docteur ? lui demanda Clara suspicieuse, les yeux plongés dans les siens.  
- Je ne joue pas, répondit celui-ci, en se balançant sur lui-même comme un petit enfant peu assuré, en fait, nous jouons tous les deux. **

Il lui sourit timidement.

**- À quoi jouons nous alors ? demanda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire dissimulé.  
- Nous avions entamé une partie que nous n'avions pas finie, répondit le Docteur en détournant le regard, gêné a nouveau.  
- Ho. Cette partie là ! Je vois fit Clara, mutine, attendrie par le côté timide qu'elle découvrait chez son Docteur.  
- Vraiment? s'écria celui-ci en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants.**

La jeune femme lui plaqua un doigt devant la bouche. Il avait tendance à s'emballer trop facilement.

**- Ça explique l'air conditionné à fond, compris Clara, mais, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette tenue Docteur ?  
- Parce que ce n'est pas juste !  
- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste ? interrogea la jolie brune stupéfaite.  
- J'ai un avantage physique sur vous, de part ma constitution extraterrestre. J'ai deux cœurs !  
- Je le sais ça, sourit Clara.**

Le Docteur regarda ses mains puis releva la tête. D'un air décidé, il s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

**- Je me réchauffe plus vite...**

Rien que cette simple phrase prononcée au creux de son cou avait fait frissonner la jeune femme.

**- Vous m'étonnez chaque jour un peu plus Docteur, fit Clara en le repoussant avec un sourire malin, je vous ai toujours vu vous enfuir mais vous flirtez ouvertement avec moi !  
- Non ce n'est pas vrai !  
- Si c'est vrai !**

Clara serra les bras contre sa poitrine. le Docteur parût désemparé. Il ne comprenait pas les signaux que lui envoyait la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle avait fait entièrement partie de lui et de toutes ses lignes temporelles, elle restait un mystère. Et puis, ce jeu... Ne fallait-il pas mieux y mettre fin ? "no more" fut la phrase qui se rappela à lui. Était-ce finalement un message à double sens ?

**- Vous avez raison, se reprit-il.**

Il se frappa la tête de la paume de la main.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, ce n'est pas moi ça , ce n'est pas le Docteur !  
- Mais, qui alors? le Docteur Qui ? murmura Clara avec un sourire plaisant.**

L'homme aux deux cœurs la dévisagea, puis rabaissa les yeux.

**- Peu m' importe.  
- Moi ça m'importe, reprit la jolie brune en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de lui. Le Docteur Qui ? **

Elle laissa passer quelques instants, le fixant intensément, puis ajouta:

**- C'est simple: mon Docteur au grand menton !**

Et elle se plaqua soudainement contre lui. La surprise de l'univers entier traversa le regard du Docteur. Était-elle la seule fille que lui, un individu âgé d'un millénaire n'arrivait pas à cerner ?

**- Froid ! souffla t'elle dans son cou en se dressant sur la pointe de ses petits pieds.**

Le sang du Docteur ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine et eut la chair de poule. La jeune femme le nota alors qu'elle parcourait du regard chaque parcelle de peau du torse qui s'offrait à elle. Le Docteur était très blanc, et sa teinte contrastait avec la peau plus matte de ses petites mains à elles. Cela le rendait encore plus attendrissant. Elle plaqua ses paumes contre son torse et sentit les deux cœurs qui battaient sous ses doigts. Sans sommation, aucune, le Docteur ne put se contenir plus longtemps et enfoui son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

**- Le jeu s'était arrêté là je crois, chuchota-t-il.  
- Je crois m'en souvenir aussi, répondit-elle en renversant le visage en arrière, offrant son cou dégagé à celui en qui elle avait toute confiance, mais il faudrait lui donner un nom, à ce jeu, ajouta-t-elle**

Le Docteur parcourut lentement la surface de la peau de la jeune femme, se contentant de l'effleurer.

**- Lui donner un nom ? Pourquoi pas? Cela me paraît une bonne idée, murmura-t-il.**

Elle retint un petit cri de surprise quand il la frôla de ses lèvres slalomant en petits sillons le long de son cou pour remonter lentement à la limite de sa mâchoire et redescendre le long de ses clavicules. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair du Docteur, ce qui eut pour effet de l'enhardir encore plus.

**- Je sais à quel jeu nous jouons, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Et quel est-il ?**

L'extraterrestre avait relevé les sourcils et la fixait. Elle gémit pour l'inciter à continuer.

**- Au docteur !, nous jouons au docteur, répondit-elle en riant.  
- C'est plutôt facile ça, reprit le jeune homme en s'attaquant aux premiers boutons qui fermaient le chemisier de sa patiente.**

D'une main il enserra la taille de Clara tandis que l'autre ouvrait le premier fermoir. Il effleura le haut de sa poitrine de ses lèvres . La jeune femme senti son souffle contre sa peau et ses doigts se contractèrent encore plus. Seulement il ne se passa plus rien. Elle releva le visage. Le Docteur se redressa.

**- Froid, gémit-il d'un air triste.**

"Quel acteur" pensa la petite brune. Elle se mit à rire. Stoppant net toute montée de dopamine et d'excitation. Elle porta les mains à son ventre, riant de plus belle. Le Docteur baissa les bras, complètement décontenancé.

**- Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ?  
- Non, répondit, la jeune femme tordue de rire.**

L'extraterrestre passa ses doigts entres ses cheveux et repoussa nerveusement la mèche qui lui tombait dans l'œil. Il resta un instant pantois en regardant sa compagne rire à en perdre haleine. Soudain il eut l'impression de se voir lui-même. Ainsi donc, c'est cet ensemble d'incohérences qu'il offrait aux yeux de chacun de ses compagnons de voyages ? Alors il se mit à rire lui aussi.

**- Quel duo improbable nous faisons ma Clara, lui adressa-t-il en lui attrapant les mains.  
- Vous pouvez le dire ! ajouta la jeune femme en passant ses doigts entre ceux du Docteur.**

Et ils rirent encore pendant de longues minutes, face à face, les doigts entrelacés.

Soudain la jeune femme le poussa. Surpris il se laissa faire, ses mollets cognèrent le rebord du lit et entraîné par son propre poids il se retrouva assis sur le matelas. Il hoqueta, la bouche ouverte.  
Clara lança ses cheveux de côté d'un mouvement de tête, elle avait cessé de rire mais affichait un grand sourire. Elle était là, devant lui, pour une fois plus grande que lui, elle approcha ses jambes et le força à ouvrir les siennes pour la laisser se rapprocher.

**- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer Docteur, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Avez vous toujours envie de jouer ?**

Le Docteur se contentait de la regarder, bouche bée. la jeune femme se pencha et lui releva le menton d'une main douce, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Leur visages se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**- Docteur ?  
- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer non plus, murmura le jeune homme aux deux cœurs.  
- Tant mieux.**

Elle sourit et se pencha encore plus sur lui, le forçant à s'allonger. Il rampa sur le dos en s'aidant de ses coudes pour se déplacer sur le lit tandis que sa Clara Oswin Oswald l'escaladait. Leurs visages se frôlaient toujours sans se toucher. Seules quelques mèches ondulées de la jeune femme venaient lui chatouiller le nez. Les jambes de la jeune femme se tenaient campées de chaque côté de son corps. Elle s'installa sur lui toujours en le regardant.

**- Il n'y a plus de règles maintenant Docte...**

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le Docteur avait happé ses lèvres avec passion. Il se livrèrent un baiser furieux, ne s'interrompant que le temps de reprendre leur respiration. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un duel ou il ne semblait y avoir aucun vainqueur. La jeune femme se saisit des poignets du Docteur et les lui plaqua sur le lit, au-dessus de la tête, les enserrant de ses petites mains, comme des menottes. Il se laissa faire, la chaleur gagnant de plus en plus de terrain dans tout son être. Le tempérament de feu de la jeune femme ne faisait qu'enhardir son désir. Il avait déjà désiré et aimé par le passé, plusieurs fois. Mais il n'était plus le même homme maintenant, et ce désir là, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti de cette manière. Sa Clara mystérieuse le rendait fou.

Les pommettes de la jeune femme la brûlaient. Elle pouvait imaginer l'image qu'elle renvoyait au Docteur: celle d'une flamme incandescence . Leurs baisers passionnés avaient déclenché des vagues de plaisir du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle embrassait à présent le menton du Docteur tandis que celui -ci fourrageait avec énergie dans ses cheveux. Lui embrassant le front tandis qu'il ne pouvait libérer ses mains. Une décharge d'électricité parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme quand celui-ci lui mordilla l'oreille. Elle se mit à onduler en haletant.

**- Trop de vêtements, laissa échapper le Docteur.**

En effet, si l'alien ne se trouvait affublé que d'une simple serviette, Clara, elle, portait encore son chemisier et sa jupe. Hâtivement, les doigts fébriles, le Docteur entreprit de déboutonner le chemisier de sa compagne tandis que celle-ci entamait des cercles avec son bassin appuyé contre l'intimité de celui-ci, toujours dissimulée par la serviette. Il retint un râle. Le chemisier ouvert, leurs lèvres s'affrontant toujours, il dégrafa le soutien gorge de la jeune femme mais elle l'empêcha de retirer le chemisier. Il eut une moue de frustration et elle de satisfaction. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de remonter les étoffes sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Libérant ses poignets de l'emprise de cette dernière, il se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea son visage dans les courbes voluptueuses de la jeune femme, jouant avec sa langue sur la poitrine tendue vers lui. Clara rejeta le visage en arrière en un gémissement, ses cheveux la suivirent en un mouvement soyeux. Il décrivait maintenant avidement de petit cercles sur les petites auréoles et les pointes rosées qui ornaient le buste de la jeune femme,, mordillant légèrement par surprise. Clara respirait de plus en plus vite. Lui avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait se contenir bien longtemps.

Elle accentua ses rotations sur le bassin du jeune homme millénaire, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle sentait le désir de celui-ci tendre au travers de l'épais tissu. Il grogna de plaisir et retomba sur les oreillers qui parsemaient le lit. De ses mains il remonta la jupe de la jeune femme et posa ses pouces sur le tissu orné de dentelles qui dissimulait l'endroit le plus secret de celle-ci. De ses autres doigts il avait saisit les hanches de Clara et l'aidait à accentuer ses mouvements en rythme sur la seule partie de son corps qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

La jolie brune essoufflée, posa ses mains sur les côtés de la tête du Docteur, leurs langues se glissèrent de nouveau l'une en l'autre, se savourant mutuellement.

**- Stop, gémit-elle entre deux baisers fougueux.  
- Que veux tu Clara ? répondit le Docteur entre deux râles. **

Il avait saisit ses cheveux de ses mains et l'embrassait ardemment, la maintenant à lui.

**- Que veux tu ma Clara mystère? répéta-t-il en murmurant.**

Il la tutoyait à nouveau.

**- Docteur... gémit Clara.**

L'homme aux deux cœurs avait délaissé les cheveux de la jeune femme pour reposer les mains sur la croupe de celle-ci. Il la faisait de nouveau bouger en rythme sur lui.

**- Toi... Docteur.**

Elle s'extirpa de ses baisers et baissa les yeux. elle souleva légèrement son bassin et d'un cou sec ouvrit la serviette qui couvrait le Docteur. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu la forme de son désir. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie. Elle laissa retomber son bassin sur le membre tendu et accentua les rotations de ses hanches. À travers le léger tissu de son sous-vêtement, elle était plus à-même de sentir la chaleur et le feu qui coulaient dans le corps du Docteur.

**- Je n'ai pas bien compris, fit le jeune homme en se mordant les lèvres, les yeux fermés, tête rejetée en arrière.**

Clara revint sur son visage et ses yeux plongèrent une nouvelle fois dans les siens tandis que sa poitrine effleurait le torse du Docteur au rythme des ondulations.

**- Je te veux, toi, mon Docteur. Je veux te sentir en moi.**

L'homme la contempla un instant. Elle avait été sous sa peau, dans les lignes de sa vie, il n'était que justice qu'elle lui demande la même chose en retour.

**-Tes désirs sont des ordres, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.**

Et sans crier gare, il se souleva et renversa la jeune femme sur le dos. Celle-ci n'eut le temps que de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il remonta la jupe de la jeune femme sur son nombril et retira expressément la petite culotte. Il s'intercala entre les jambes de la jeune femme et revint poser ses mains sur les côtés de son visage. Le Docteur recommença à l'embrasser toujours plaquée à elle. Il était en feu, il essayait de se contrôler depuis pas mal de temps. il sentait son visage rouge comme de la braise, mais il voulait la conduire au même état que lui. Et il y était parvenu. Clara lui labourait le dos de ses ongles, elle essayait de le maintenir plus fermement contre lui.

**- Maintenant Docteur ! Je t'en supplie !**

Il l'embrassa, lui adressa un grand sourire et glissa tendrement en elle. Il fut submergé par un flot indescriptible de sensations. Son corps était comme électrisé et celui de Clara semblait avoir des spasmes sous le sien. Elle avait la tête renversée, elle se mordait les doigts. Sa mystérieuse Clara était si exquise qu'il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Seulement la vue de la jeune femme se mordillant les doigts de plaisir augmenta les palpitations de ses cœurs, envoyant une déferlante d'hormones du bonheur à travers tout son être.

.

Clara avait si chaud que quand elle le sentit entrer en elle, elle crut défaillir. Mais contrairement à sa première sensation, son plaisir augmenta, elle se mordilla les doigts et commença à bouger son bassin sous le poids du jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit alors à l'accompagner en rythme, et, ce qui semblait à l'origine être un slow se transforma en une joute endiablée. Leurs langues recommencèrent leur dispute frénétique et la sueur perla sur leurs corps. Clara planta ses ongles dans les fesses du Docteur, l'exhortant à venir en elle plus vite, plus fort. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille comme un étau. Elle menait la danse, il adorait ça.

**- Regarde moi, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'ils terminaient un énième baiser.**

Clara avait ses yeux noisettes rivés dans ceux vert-gris du Docteur. Tous les deux haletaient, au bord de l'ivresse.

**- Je serais toujours là pour toi Clara, ma fille mystère, ma fille impossible, susurra l'alien.**

Il avait encore accentué ses coups de butoir car il sentait les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de lui.

**- Je sais, répondit-celle-ci d'une voix haletante.  
- Même quand j'aurais changé.., reprit il plus bas.**

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas entendre la dernière phrase, son corps fut pris de tremblements, ses ongles déchiraient presque la peau du Docteur. Les muscles de son intimité envoyèrent des spasmes de plus en plus forts que l'homme aux deux cœurs ressenti tout autour de son membre au bord de l'extase. Le corps de Clara s'arc bouta et un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que ses muscles se relâchaient enfin. Lui, donna encore quelques va et vient , les plus puissants qui lui restaient et tout son être explosa en son intérieur. Avec un long râle, Il retomba presque sur la jeune femme, s'aidant de ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Il restèrent un long moment dans cette position à reprendre leur souffle . Elle avait rouvert les yeux et le contemplait: son Docteur à elle. De sa main droite, il passa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et les caressa.

**- J'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours, murmura Clara.**

Soudain une lueur emplie de tristesse traversa le regard de l'homme qui venait de se livrer à elle. Celui-ci lui caressait à présent le visage.

**- Tout à une fin répondit-il tristement.  
- Pourquoi me dit tu cela Docteur? fit la jeune femme en passant sa main sur les pommettes en sueur de son amant.  
- Mais je serais toujours là, reprit celui-ci...**

La jeune femme le regardait à présent, inquiète.

**- Pourquoi me dis tu ça Docteur ?  
- Même quand j'aurais changé, continua-t-il.**

Clara s'aperçut que les larmes étaient montés au yeux du Docteur.

**- Ma Clara, ma fille mystère impossible, reprit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, sache que ce visage t'aura aimé du plus profond de son être.**

Clara se redressa sur ses coudes. Elle commençait à comprendre et sa gorge s'était resserrée comme un étau.

**- Alors ne change pas !**

Elle se trouvait maintenant à bord du TARDIS. Son Docteur était là, avec sa veste désuète et son nœud papillon habituel. . Il vacillait sur ses jambes. Elle s'avança dans sa petite jupe écossaise, les larmes perlant sur son visage. Ils venaient de faire leur dernier voyage sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Un voyage dans une réalité intemporelle où leurs esprits avaient pu communiquer hors des barrières du temps. Il le lui avait offert en adieu. Grâce à Clara, les Seigneurs du temps avait accordé au Docteur un cycle de régénérations supplémentaire et pendant ce laps de temps de quelques minutes, il avait passé avec elle ses dernières heures.

**- Tout disparaît, tout ce que tu es s'évapore en un instant, comme un souffle sur la surface d'un miroir, prononça t'il en se retenant à la console du TARDIS, à n'importe quel moment maintenant , il va arriver !  
- Qui va arriver ? demanda Clara en retenant ses larmes.  
- Le Docteur, lui répondit-il en souriant.  
- Mais, tu... Tu es le Docteur !  
- Oui... et je le serais toujours, reprit-il alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues**

Une lueur orangée s'éleva de son corps.

**- Mais les temps changent, continua le Docteur en se retenant pour ne pas tomber, et je le dois aussi...**

Soudain des fantômes du passé parurent surgir devant ses yeux.

**- Amélia !? l'entendit-elle prononcer.  
- Amélia ? Qui est Amélia ? interrogea la jeune femme.  
- Le premier visage que ce visage à vu, répondit-il en souriant et en palpant les contours de ses joues.**

Il tournait sur lui même à présent.

**- Nous changeons tous quand tu y penses, reprit-il, on est tous des êtres différents le long de nos vies. Mais tout va bien ! On se doit d'aller de l'avant aussi longtemps que l'on se souvient de toutes les personnes que l'on a pu être.**

Mais c'est à lui même qu'il s'adressait à cet instant. Avec des moulinets des mains qui le caractérisaient si bien, il lui sourit

**- Je n'oublierais pas un seul moment de cette vie, pas un seul jour ! Je le jure...**

Il releva le visage en la regardant plus profondément.

**- Je me rappellerais toujours quand ce Docteur était moi...**

Il s'était détourné et avait levé la main comme s'il contemplait quelqu'un que seul lui pouvait voir. Mais son dernier regard fut pour Clara. Il la contempla tristement et dénoua son nœud papillon, le laissant tomber au sol.

**- Non! Non ! **

Clara accourut vers lui. il eut un léger geste de recul alors que leurs mains se frôlaient pour la dernière fois

**- S'il te plaît ne change pas ! supplia la jeune femme en pleurs.**

Mais le jeune homme fut projeté en arrière. La transformation qu'il contenait en lui avait été plus forte et ce furent les larmes de Clara que le onzième Docteur vit pour la dernière fois de sa onzième vie.

Seulement, à présent, à la place du jeune homme tout dépenaillé qui avait été son compagnon, se trouvait un tout nouveau visage, aussi surpris qu'elle et bien, bien plus âgé.

**- "je serais toujours là avec toi, même quand j'aurais changé" résonnèrent les paroles du Docteur dans la tête de Clara.**

Le Docteur était parti et le Docteur était revenu, mais rien ne serait plus pareil.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
